Drowning
by Zephyr169
Summary: A little one shot I pulled together. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED THE GAME Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT! Rated T for Character death and minor blood. With that please enjoy. ;)


**AN/ This Story contains spoilers for the game Knights of the Old Republic! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT WON! You have been warned.**

**On another note, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I should be updating my other stories but I have had lots on my plate recently and Life combined with Writers Block really kills me. So again if you are waiting for an update to one of my other stories please feel free to PM me and demand another chapter for whatever. Hehe.**

**Now, without further ado, enjoy this (Hopefully) tragic story. :)**

**Drowning.**

* * *

><p>Tanya's POV<p>

I climbed into the diver and started up the launch sequence. Carth and Mission climbed in behind me. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I piloted the sub into the dark waters of Mannan. Dark thoughts swirled in my mind. Malak had ambushed us, we were tortured, Malak says I am the Sith Lord Revan, and Bastila confirms it. My brain couldn't take it. _It just wasn't possible, was it? This all had to be some elaborate lie. There's no way I was Revan._ But Bastila's words rang true in my heart and no matter how long I would run it would always be there. I sighed. The crew had actually taken it better than I had thought they would. Carth; however, wouldn't even let me out of his sight if he could help it. His anger, hatred, and betrayal swirled around him radiating out in palpable waves. I couldn't breath around him anymore. There were never any words spoken between us just glares from him and looks of apology from me. I knew he would never forgive me for what was revealed. I turned my attention back to the task at hand. I knew if I made even the slightest mistake I would get a blaster bolt through the back of my head. Finally the dark shape of the underwater facility came into view. I steered the sub down into the docking bay and when we surfaced I popped the top and climbed out. We entered the facility and the eerie quiet engulfed us. The only sound to be heard was our owns footsteps. I saw Mission visibly shudder and projected an aura of calming to her. Carth stiffened as Mission relaxed. He turned and glared daggers at me. I look at Mission and see her nod. I with draw the force and we continue on. Upon entering a new corridor I paused. There was a strange clicking noise coming from the dark end of the hallway. I probed the hallway with the force and found it. A Selcath was patrolling. But something was wrong. I approach quietly and as I entered it's field of view the creature let out a shriek and charged me.

"What did you do?!" Carth yelled as Selcath swarmed the hallway.

"Nothing!" I yelled back pulling out my lightsaber and attacking the insane creatures around me.

Blaster bolts sang through the air and the thump of bodies was heard amongst the shrieks and cries of the Selcath. I sliced through the creatures as they drew closer to me. Somehow I got separated from Mission and Carth. I turned to see myself surrounded by the insane, and now feral beings. I sliced them down and saw Mission her back wide open and a Selcath sneaking up behind her. I sprinted, using the force to help me reach her faster. I flashed my saber and the creature was sliced in half, but not before it sliced my shin with it's sharp claws. I grimaced but continued to fight the monsters in the hallway. When the Selcath were all dead I sat down on one of the crates and entered my mind. I recalled the dream and saw the last Star Map sitting on the ocean floor. I sighed. Now my force powers were sufficiently diminished after pulling up the vision and my shin was still bleeding. I wrapped it up in a cloth and cursed myself for forgetting the med-packs. I pull my boot back on in time to hide the wound from my two companions. Thinking back to the task at hand, I wearily flop my head into my hands. Nothings ever easy. Mission chooses this moment to sit next to me and smiled.

"Hey, thanks." She said in a weary voice.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For picking off that Selcath behind me. Did it get you?" I shook my head as Carth looked our way.

"No, I'm fine. We should get going." I stood and clenched my jaw in an effort to try and ignore the pain shooting through my leg.

Entering a new room I found the far chamber was for submersion. I walked over to the small white room and found a single suit hanging next to the open door. I sighed. Picking up the suit I pulled it on and fastened it making sure it would be water tight. I started to enter the small white room when Carth's arm on my shoulder stops me.

"It shouldn't be you going out there." He says with a hard look.

I shake my head at him.

"As much as you don't like it we all know it's the only way. It has to be me."

"No. No way in Hell am I just going to let you walk out there alone." He insisted.

If it wasn't for the steely glare, and cold tone I would have thought he actually cared about my well being; however, there was those factors so I knew it wasn't fear for my health but fear that I might betray everyone and fall into my old ways as the Dark Lord. I shook off his hand and entered the chamber. Closing the door I punched in the code written on the wall for exiting out into the ocean. The lights flickered and slowly the seal on the door loosened. Water started to fill the small compartment and my heart rose into my throat. I didn't really care for water, driving the sub was bad enough but now I was going to be walking around with the firaxian sharks completely unprotected but for the small EMP device. As the water reached my waist I turned to look through the window of the door behind me. Mission's eyes were wide more in wonder than worry, Carth was still glaring my way. I adverted my gaze away from them and turned back to the now opening door. I sluggishly moved forward and out onto the ocean floor.

Carth's POV

I watched as she entered the chamber and frowned. This was not a good idea. Anything could happen out there. _She could revert back to Revan. She could run off and leave us down here. We'd be stuck, powerless to stop her from . . . whatever she decided to do. She could be hurt._ I shook my head as if to shake the thought from my mind. _She was the Dark Lord! I have NO feelings for her. I shouldn't have feelings for her!_ The door closes and Mission moves to the window. I take a step closer and see the inside filling with water. As the level reached Tanya's _REVAN'S!_ Waist, she turned and I could see the fear in her eyes. I remembered the conversation we had when we had first landed on Tatooine.

_I landed the ship and wiped a hand across my forehead. The heat was overpowering the coolers. I turned to see Bastila exit the cockpit. Tanya stayed behind. She took the copilot chair and spun around once, stopping it when it faced me. She smiled brightly. _

"_And why are you so happy?" I asked._

"_It's a new place! Okay well not new, but new to me. I've never been here before and I'm tired of being in one place." She explains exuberantly. _

_I smile at her child-like happiness. Then turned to the window. Viewing the plain desert before us. I shook my head._

"_Don't you think it's a little hot?" I asked as I once again wiped the sweat from my brow._

"_Ya, but I don't mind all that much."_

"_Well as soon as we're done here lets go somewhere with a lot of water and a cooler temperature." I joked._

_She nodded a bit but averted her gaze quickly. Intrigued I went on to question her._

"_Do you not like water planets?" Tanya's head shot up in surprise._

"_What?!" She sounded defensive._

"_Hey, calm down." I said raising my arms to her in a placating gesture._

"_I only asked." I paused then decided to tempt fate._

"_So why do you not like water planets?" I braced myself for the halfhearted smack that was sure to come when pestering Tanya. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled._

_Anger bubbled in my stomach as I thought back to all the times she had incessantly questioned me about anything and everything. _Pay back_. I thought as I shook my head at her answer._

"_You really think I'm going to let something this small go when you've questioned me about my whole life? Haha! Fat chance beautiful. Fess up." I told her._

_I saw her shoulders slump and she nods slowly._

"_I know. I'm sorry Carth, that wasn't fair of me." She sighed then turned to face me again._

"_It's not that I don't like water planets, I just. . don't like water in general." She confessed._

"_So, you cant swim?" I asked._

_She shook her head._

"_Okay well. . ." I got up and checked the star map._

"_When we head to Mannan, I'll teach you how. If you'll let me." I suggested, turning to smile at her._

"_Well with this heat, I just might take you up on your offer." She said with a smile._

Tanya adverted her gaze after lingering on mine and I thought back to the time when no one, not even Revan herself had known who she really was. I sighed looking at the gray metal beneath my feet. When I looked back up through the window I saw Tanya was gone the door to the ocean open wide. I immediately panicked.

"Stay here and don't move." I yelled to Mission as I ran out of the circular metal room.

I sprinted down several different hallways checking every room, every lock box, every locker and hook. I searched the entire base and came back empty handed. There were no more suits. I rushed back to the room and after three wrong turns and seven dead Selcath later I was once again standing by Mission. Worry ate at my very soul as I thought of all the things that could go wrong. Eventually I resorted to pacing waiting for the sound of the compression door sealing and then the draining from the chamber.

Tanya's POV

I had finally gotten to the Star Map and was on my way back when I started to panic. Three sharks were circling me and one by one they dove at me. I fumbled with the EMP and almost dropped it. Pressing the button I see the sharks around me shudder and then start to float away like a dead fish in a fish-tank. I sighed in relief as the first base came into view. I had no other desire than to get back to Carth and Mission. Teeth sank into my arm and the frigid water seeped in through the bloody holes in the plastic material. I clutched the EMP and begged it to hurry and recharge. It flashed its green light and I smashed the button. The hold in my arm loosened and pulled away. The water poured freely into my suit. I struggled to the facility through the pain in both my upper right arm and my still bleeding shin. The frozen water numbed the pain as well as my muscles making the trek even harder. I gasped through the pain and chill as the water level reached my chest. Every step was torture. Reaching out to the control panel I opened the door and rushed in at what felt like a snails pace. I took one last breath of the quickly depleting air and the salty water stung my eyes and threatened to swirl up my nose and down my throat. I pulled the door closed and rapidly typed on the keypad beside it.

ERROR. DOOR NOT CLOSED.

I looked back and sure enough there was a small stone the size of my fist blocking the door. I internally screamed as my lungs threatened to burst. I reached out in a lethargically slow manner and pushed the stone inside. The door seals and the panel beeps flashing the words

BEGIN DRAINING SEQUENCE?

Y OR N

I struggled to stand as the little air left escaped and my body betrayed me sucking in a mouthful of the salty water. My lungs filled and I was just barely able to press the little Y on the flashing panel. I heard the comforting sound of the draining cycle through the water but continued to choke. My vision blurred and black spots appeared blocking portions of my sight. I grabbed the helmet but the clasps wouldn't let go. I fumbled with the buckles blindly. I sank to my knees as my body failed and wouldn't obey my commands. My mind started to shut down as all I could think about was the lack of air and how utterly cold it was. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I lost consciousness and surrendered to the cold.

Carth's POV

I heard the draining cycle start and rushed to the door. Mission had dozed off and was awakened by the noise. She groggily stood trying to regain control of her bearings. I stood at the door and waited not sure if I wanted to confront her yet or not. The cycle finished and we waited. The door didn't open. I peered through the small window and saw Tanya kneeling on the ground and then face plant. I ripped open the door and Mission joined me at her side. Flipping her limp body over we saw the puncture marks in her suit and the water inside the helmet. I fumbled with the clasps on the left while Mission undid the ones on the right. Pulling off the large Plastic and glass helmet frozen water splashed the three of us. Tanya's lips were blue and her skin was a sickly pale. I bent forward and put my ear by her nose. She wasn't breathing. Panic gripped my heart but I shoved it aside and while Mission pulled off the rest of the suit I gave Tanya CPR.

One,

Two,

. . . .

Five,

Six,

Seven

. . . . .

Eleven,

Twelve,

Thirteen.

I sat back breathing hard and wiped the tears that were starting to leak from my eyes off my face as quickly as they appeared._ No I cant give up now. _I clenched my fists and started over.

One,

Two,

Three,

"Carth. . . ." Missions voice was feeble and scared.

Four,

Five,

_Hang in there Tanya._

Six,

Seven,

"Carth." Mission repeated this time grabbing my shoulder.

I shook her off and continued.

Eight,

Nine,

Ten,

"CARTH!" I jumped from Mission's scream.

I looked at her face and saw the tears pouring from her eyes as she shivered. Then I noticed the blood on her hands and chest. My eyes widened and she shook her head. Pointing one of her blood covered fingers at Tanya's body. Two wounds decorated her unmoving form; the punctures in her arm from what looked like a firaxian shark bite and then a cut on her ankle. I looked at the floor and saw that the water that had been covering the floor was now colored a deep dark red from Tanya's blood. The slice on her ankle had just barely nicked the artery. The bandage that had been placed around the wound was completely soaked with her blood and the water had tugged it lose allowing the blood to empty into the water as it filled her suit. I sat back on my heels and stared at the unresponsive body. She was gone. Her life blood drained as she fought to get back to safety. I couldn't breath, my body in shock as I stared at the woman who didn't even remember the horrible things she had done.

"She . . . S-She said it didn't g-get her. S-She told m-me that S-Selcath didn't h-hit her." Mission sobbed as she gazed at the life taking wound in Tanya's ankle.

I shook my head and pulled Mission in, squeezing her small form as she in turn gripped my arms. We sat there next to our friends body, waiting for a miracle that would never come.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN So ya, kind of a depressing story. I had this floating around and decided to flush it out a bit and thought 'Hey! Maybe someone will read this and like it.' :) So ya, With that thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please drop a review or PM. :) Till next time! Byes!**

**-Zephyr169**


End file.
